Urologic disease causes significant morbidity and lost quality of life to millions in the U.S., and these problems will only grow more burdensome to the healthcare system in our aging population. At the same time, advances in biology and medicine offer new opportunities to understand mechanisms of urologic disease and develop novel therapies for patients - promise that can only be realized through research. The goal of this training program is to cultivate and maintain the ranks of future leaders in urological research. Building upon a history of successfully training leaders in urology, the proposed training program offers opportunities to promising, young basic and clinician scientists to engage in urologic research by supporting predoctoral and postdoctoral fellows in a structured training program. Fellows will be selected from among highly qualified predoctoral candidates identified within Northwestern Ph.D. programs and solicited postdoctoral candidates, always working to attract and support candidates that fulfill Northwestern's goal of enhancing diversity. Fellows wil select from a distinguished, interdisciplinary panel of successful preceptors and enter into a rigorous training program that complements advanced scientific training with careful instruction in research integrity and fostering individual development. Two predoctoral and two postdoctoral candidates will be selected and appointed for a two year training period each year of the award. Committees internal and external to the program will oversee trainee selection and progress, thus insuring fellows take full advantage of the rich, supportive environment and emerge as leaders in urology.